Lost Cartoon Network Now/Then icons (City and Yes eras)
These are icons seen on the white or red disc telling you what's on now and what's coming up next. These icons were designed by a Unknown Turner Ex-Member. City Era (2004-2006 US) (2005-2010 LA and BR) * 2 Stupid Dogs (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * 4 Eyes (Latin America) (Found) * 6Teen (Latin America) (Found) * Acme Hour (Latin America) * Adult Swim (Found) * Adventure Time (Latin America) (Found) * Animaction (Latin America; maybe) * Arthur (Latin America) (Yes it DID air on CN in LA) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Latin América) (Found) * Battle B-Daman * Being Ian (Latin America and Brazil) (Found) * Ben 10 Hour (Latin America; maybe) * Camp Cartoon (with the alternate version of a bonfire from Cabin Fever) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Found) * Captain Tsubasa (Latin America) * Carl Squared (Latin America; with clip) (Picture found) * Cartoon All-Stars (Latin America; maybe) * Cartoonz@um (Brazil; maybe) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (Latin America and Brazil) * Code Lyoko (with clip) (found) (Picture found) * Cow and Chicken (Latin America) * Chowder (Latin America; with clip) (Found) (Use for Votatoon found) * Cyberchase (Latin America) (Existence Unconfirmed) * Delilah & Julius''' (Latin America)' * Dragon Hunters * Duel Masters '(Found)' * Franklin (Latin America) * Fridays (maybe) * Garfield & Friends (Ran on CN LA in 2005; Existence Unconfirmed) (Not to be confused with The Garfield Show) * Girlstuff/Boystuff (Latin America) * Generator Rex (Latin America) '(Found)' * Gordon The Garden Gnome * Halloween specials * Hamtaro (Ran on CN LA in 2005) '(Found)' * Hero 108 (Latin America; with clip) '(Picture found)' '(Use for Votatoon found)' * Héroes (Latin America; existence unconfirmed) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Latin America; with clip) '(Picture found)' '(Use for Votatoon found)' * I Am Weasel (Latin America) '(Found)' * Inuyasha (Latin America) * Jackie Chan Adventures '(Found)' * Jacob Two-Two (Latin America) * King (Latin America) * Kgniths of the Zodiac (Latin America and Brazil) '(Found)' * LazyTown (Latin America) * Legion of Super-Heroes (Latin America)' (Found)' * Loonatics Unleashed (Latin America and Brazil) '(Found)' * Mike Lu and Og (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Latin America) * Monica's Gang (Brazil; with clip) '(Picture found)' * Mona the Vampire (Latin America) * Mr Bean: The Animated Series (Latin America) * My Dad the Rock Star (Latin America) * Ned's Newt (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Pinky and the Brain (Latin America) * Pingu (Latin America) * Pixcodelics (Latin America) * Princess Natasha * Ratz (Latin America) * Ranma 1/2 (Latin America) * Regular Show (Latin America; Maybe used for Votatoon) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Latin America) * Samurai Jack * Shaun The Sheep (Poland) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Sheep in the Big City (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Sitting Ducks (Ran on CN LA in 2005) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 series) * Strawberry Shortcake (Brazil) * Storm Hawks (Latin America) '(Found)' * Sunday Pants '(Found)' * Superman (Latin America) * Swat Kats : The Radical Squadron * The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Latin America) * The Berenstain Bears (Latin America) * The Cartoon Cartoon Show '(All variant Found)' * The Jetsons (Latin America) '(Found)' * The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas '(Found)' * The Secret Saturdays (Latin America; with clip) '(Picture found)' '(Use for Votatoon found)' * The Simpsons (Philippines) * The Top 20 (only aired on September 12, 2004) * The Triplets (Latin America) * Tweenies (Asia) * The Twisted Whiskers Show (Latin America; with clip) '(Picture found)' * Tickle U * Tiny Toons Adventures (Latin America) * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales (Latin America) '(Found)' * Top Top Toons (Latin America; maybe) * Transformers: Energon '(Found)' * Viewtiful Joe (Latin America) '(Found)' * Votatoon (Latin America) * Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu Yu Hakusho Yes Era (2006-2007 US) * .Hack//Roots * Dragon Ball Z '(Picture Found)' * Duel Masters * Pink Panther * Ellen's Acres * Megas XLR (before it got taken off in June 25, 2006) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes '(Picture Found)' * Fridays (existence unconfirmed) * Friday Night Premiere Thunder (maybe) * Gordon The Garden Gnome * Gerald McBoing Boing * Ozzy & Drix * The Powerpuff Girls * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * IGPX * Little Robots * Mucha Lucha * Naruto (original version) * Peppa Pig * Pokémon (alternate version) '(Picture found)' * Princess Natasha * Robotboy '(Picture found)' * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Static Shock * Team Galaxy * The Top 5 * Transformers: Cybertron '(Picture found)' * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX '(Picture found)''' * Zatch Bell! * Zixx Updates * June 27, 2017: The icons of Sunday Pants and The Cartoon Cartoon Show are found by the YT user SheepTV. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpQkLRLEcqU (TAKEN DOWN FOR COPYRIGHT) *November 28, 2017: An icon of Jackie Chan Adventures is found. Link: https://youtube.com/watch?v=cYeSoJEZDQ8 *February 14, 2018: An icon of Being Ian has been found. Link: http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_9674.JPG *May 1, 2018: An icon of Idaten Jump has been found. Link: http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:IJ.png *July 21, 2018: The icons of The Cartoon Cartoon Show and Code Lyoko used clip (with voiceover by Billy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) has been found. Link: https://youtu.be/ZRNSR47-Yq8 *August 11, 2018: An icon of Fantastic Four has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ben_Grimm_yes_icon.PNG *August 19, 2018: An Yes! icon of Transformers: Cybertron has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:EBB59314-D3D4-433A-B59C-F4E39C02D81B.jpeg *August 29, 2018: An Yes! icon of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX has been found. Link: https://twitter.com/GoodBill875/status/1029087404437766144 * September 11, 2018: An icon of Loonatics Unleashed has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_13.png * September 17, 2018: An icon of 6teen has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_3.png *September 22, 2018: An icon of I Am Weasel has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:I_am_weasel_icon.png * December 11, 2018: An icon of Tom & Jerry Tales has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tom_city_icon.png * December 17, 2018: An icon of Adult Swim has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:Adultswim_city_icon.png * January 3: 2019: An icon of 4Eyes has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_23.png *April 1, 2019: An icon of Hamtaro has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:3B0FFEE1-59DE-43AB-B7C6-BBA64F40616E.jpeg *July 17, 2019: An icon of Captain Planet has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:Captain_Planet_city_icon.PNG *July 17, 2019: An icon of 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (with a difference of Buttercup's eye pupils) has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:9234.png *January 8, 2020: An icon of Duel Masters has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shobu_city_icon.PNG *January 18, 2020: The icons of Robotboy and Pokémon (alternate version) has been found. Link: https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:Robotboy_yes_icon.PNG https://cartoonnetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ash_yes_icon.PNG *February 9, 2020: An icon of Transformers: Energon has been found. Link: https://lostmediaarchive.fandom.com/wiki/File:20200208_234246.jpg Gallery to be made Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Partially Found Media Category:Existence Unconfirmed